Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek14/Inny nie oznacza gorszy.
Infosy: *czasy wikingów *czkawka-tutaj będzie niespodzianka *valka i stoick są *w prologu czkawuś ma niecały roczek później ma różnie *pradawni są *myśli,smoczy,od autora tak jak w poprzednim opku *czkawuś nie będzie lubiany Prolog Mały chłopczyk spał w swojej kołysce gdy przez okno wleciało jasne swiatło. Zakołowało się nad kołyską i przemieniło w kobietę. Mały Czkawka obódził się lecz nie zapłakał. '- Ja, Oma Desala, pradawna daję Ci wszystkie moce alterana. Od dziś panujesz nad siłami natury i nad wszystkimi stworzeniami. Przedewszystkim smokami. Daję Ci ochrone Siedmiu Strażników Światła. Dzięki nim poznasz i zawładniesz swoimi mocami.' Oma wytworzyła kulę mocy która wniknęła w chłopca. Pradawna przemieniła się w kulę czystej energii i wyleciała przez okno. Czkawka zaczął płakać. Przyszła jego mama, która uspokoiła go. Jednak nie zauwarzyła tatuażu nocnej furii, który pojawił się na małej piersi chłopca. Rozdział 1 POZNANIE 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Cześć jestem Czkawka, tak możecie się śmiać. Jestem chudy i ciapowaty. Mam szmaragdowe oczy i brązowe włosy z przebłyskami rudego. Na piersi mam tatuaż w kształcie nocnej furii. Wiem jaki krztałt ma ponieważ miałem sen o tym. Mam też moc, przez co jestem odrzutkiem. Teraz idę do Szczerbatka, jest on właśnie nocną furią. Ludzie uważają że smoki to potwory ale tak nie jest. ' '- Cześć Mordko '- ''Cześć Czkawka co tam?' '- A w porządku. ' '-''To dobrze.'' '''- Gotowy na lot? '-''Ty jeszcze się pytasz? Oczywiście że tak!' '''Wzlecieliśmy z mordką i wyczynialiśmy różne akrobacje. Lataliśmy tak do późna. Wróciliśmy nad Krucze Urwisko. Posiedzielismy trochę aż usłyszeliśmy szelest. Na urwisko weszlo jakeś 7 postci.' '- Witaj Czkawka i ty Szczerbatku.' '- Witaj, czy my się znamy?' '- Jesteśmy tymi którzy mają Ci pokazać jak posługiwac się mocą i mamy za zadanie Cię chronić.' '- Aha, czyli to wy jesteście Strażnikami?' '- Tak w istocie.' Porozmawialiśmy trochę i musiałem już iść. Położyłem się na łużku i od razu zasnąłem. Rozdział 2 PIERWSZA LEKCJA-UZDRAWIANIE 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Dzizsiaj mam pierwszą lekcję korzystania z mocy. Jestem zmotywowany. Teraz jem śniadanie i gadam z mamą. Skończyłem jeść i od razu poszłem nad Krucze Urwisko. Muszę uważać aby nikt mnie nie śledził. Dotarłem na miejsce a tam czekał na mnie Szczerbo ale obok niego stała Strarzniczka. '- Witaj Czkawka.' '- Dzień dobry pani.' '- Mów mi Dominika.' '- Dobrze Dominika.' '- Przejdziemy do lekcji?' '- Jasnę.' '- Dzisiaj nauczysz się leczyć rany. Jako iż jesteś alteranem nie możesz zostać zraniony przez nikogo kto nie jest alteranem. Ta umiejętność przyda ci się gdy ktoś z twojej rodziny ciężko zachoruje lub zrani się. ' W tym momencie przyleciał jakiś ranny śmiertnik. '- Powiem ci co masz zrobić ok?' '- Dobrze.' '- Musisz się skoncentrować na ranie i myśli o tym aby się zagoiła.' Zrobiłem tak jak mi kazała i z mojej dłony wydobyły się strużki światła. Rana się zagoiła i światło przestało wypływać z dłoni. Śmiertnik odleciał. '- No Czkawka nieźle Ci poszło.' '- Dziękuję.' Strażniczka zamieniła się w kulę światła i odleciała. Ja zostałem jeszcze trochę ze Szczerbem. W domu mama robiła coś w kuchni. Nagle rozległ się jej krzyk. '- Ała!!!!!!!!!!!' '- Co się stało mamo?' '- Oparzyłam się.' '- Pokaż' Pokazała mi rękę, o kurdę oparzenie 3 stopnia, trzebo to szybko uleczyć. Skupiłem się na uleczeniu rany. I tak jak poprzednio swiatło znikło jak rana się zagoiła. '- Jak ty to zrobiłeś?' '- Normalnie, tylko prosze nie mów ojcu.' '- Dobrze nie powiem. Zaraz obiad.' Rozdział 3 OBIAD I SZOKUJĄCE WIEŚCI 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Zabrałem się do jedzenia obiadu. Przyszedł tata i także zasiadł do stołu. '- Czkawka mam do ciebię ważną wiadomość.' '- Jaką?' '- Od jutra idziesz na Smocze Szkolenie. W końcu nauczysz się zabijać smoki.' '- Jakto?' '- Idziesz i już.' Nie sprzeciwiałem się, bo wiedziałem że nic nie zdziałam. '- Ja już będę szedł.' '- A gdzie?' '- Do lasu jak zwykle.' '- Dobrze ale wróć wieczorem.' Wyszedłem szybko i popędziłem do mordki. Szczerbatek tym razem był sam. '- Cześć Mordko.' '-Cześć Czkawka co taki smutny?' '- Tata każe mi iść na Smocze Szkolenie.' '-To nie dobrze.' '- I to bardzo. Może polatamy?' '-Jasne, wsiadaj.' Lataliśmy do wieczora. Wróciłem do domu i poszedłem na górę spać bez kolacji. Niemal od razu zasnąłem. Rozdział 4 PIERWSZE ZAJĘCIA I WŁADZA NAD OGNIEM 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Dzisiaj jest pierwsze szkolenie. Po szkoleniu muszę się od razu zgłosić do Strażników. Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnej umiejętności. Ciekawe co teraz. Weszłem na arenę. ' '- Czego tu Czkawka? '- No właśnie czego?' '- Przestańcie.' Pyskacz wypowiedział to co musiał i wypuścił grąkla. Do mnie się nawet nie zbliżył a stałem jak kołek. Wybiegłem s areny i skierowałem się nad Krucze Urwisko. Stała tam ta sama Strażniczka co wczoraj. '- Witaj. Dzisiaj nauczysz się panować nad ogniem. Ale uważaj. Ten żywioł niesie ciepło i bezpieczeństwo ale także śmierć i zniszczenie.' '- Dobrze będę uważał.' Pokazała mi co i jak. Wyszło mi bezbłędnie. Twożyłem to co mi kazała. Wieczorem wróciłem do domu. Jutro znowu mam trening magiczny. Rano wstałem, ubrałem się i zeszłem do kuchni na śniadanie. '- Cześć mamo.' '- Cześć synku.' '- Co robisz?' '- Próbuję rozpalić w kominku.' Wykorzystałem swoją moc i zapaliłem ogień. '- Wow. Pewnie o tym też mam nie mówić?' '- Jakbyś mogła.' '- Oczywiście. Tylko powiedz skąd to umiesz?' '- Mogę Ci dzisiaj pokazać.' '- Dobrze tylko zjedz śniadanie.' Po śniadaniu poszliśmy razem nad Krucze Urwisko. Tam czekała już inna Strażniczka. '- Witajcie. ' '- Cześć.' '- Witaj.' Wyjaśniliśmy wszystko mojej mamie, obiecała że nikomu nie powie. Obejżała lekcję. Dziś opanowałem wodę. Mama była pod wrażeniem. Wróciliśmy do domu. Musiałem iść na szkolenie. Dzisiaj jest walka ze śmiertnikiem. Podszedł do mnie i strzelił. Dobrze że panuję nad ogniem. Powstrzymałem strzał i strzeliłem ostrzegawczo. Wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Śmiertnik wrócił do klatki. Wszyscy doskoczyli do mnie i zaczęły się pytania. '- Jak ty to zrobiłeś?' '- Normalnie. Ja już idę cześć.' Poszedłem do domu. Mama czekała z obiadem. '- Cześć synku jak było na zajęciach?' '- Znośnie.' '- Aha, siadaj zaraz podam.' '- Dobrze. ' Podała obiad. Fajnie znowu dorsz. '- To jak? Zrobiłeś coś niwzwykłego?' '- Tylko to że zablokowałem ogień Śmiertnika.' '- Łał, pewnie wszyscy się gapili?' '- Tak i zadawali dość dużo pytań ale nic nie powiedziałem.' Poszliśmy jeszcze z mamą do Szczerbatka. '- Mamo chciałabyś polatać?' '- Tak tylko jak?' '- Mamo przedstawiam Ci Szczerbatka- Mordka od razu pojawił się obok mnie.' '- Wow, Niesamowite.' '- Jest ostatni z gatunku.' '- Mogę?' '- Oczywiście.' Pobawiliśmy się ze Szczerbatkiem. Mordka polubił nawet moją mamę. ' '- To pytałeś czy chcę polatać? '- Tak to jaka odpowiedź?' '- Ochywiścię że chcę.' Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Mama chciała żebym leciał coraz szybciej. Wykonywaliśmy różne akrobacje. Mama była zachwycona. Zobaczyliśmy Stormcuttera, był ranny. Mama podbiegła do niego. Co dziwne od razu zawiązała więź. Wyleczyłem ranę Chmuroskoka bo tak go mama nazwała. Wzlecieliśmy ale tym razem mama leciała na Chmurku. Wylądowaliśmy i pożegnaliśmy się ze smokami. Całą drogę do domu rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się. Wszyscy dziwnie się na nas patrzyli. Taty w domu nie było. Zjedliśmy kolację i poszedłem do mojego pokoju. Zasnąłem po jekiejś godzinie. Rozdział 5 OSIĄGNIĘCIE PEŁNI MOCY 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Dzisiaj mam się pilnie spodkać ze Strażnikami. Mają mi coś pilnego do powiedzenia. Sodkam się z nimi po zajęciach. Dzisiaj mamy teorię. Pyskacz będzie ględził z godzinę. Weszłem na arenę. Pyskacz i reszta już byli. Lekcja była nudna, opowiadał coś o ponocniku. Nie interesowało mnie to, bo już to wiedziałem. Po zajęciach pobiegłem do Kruczego Urwiska. Co dziwnego bylo tam wszystkich 7 Strażników. '- Witaj Czkawka.' '- Witajcie.' '- Dzisiaj osiągniesz pełnie mocy.' Ustawili się wokół mnie. Zaczęło się coś dziwnego. Strugi światła wypływały z nich i wnikały we mnie. Strażnicy zaczęli się świecieć, po chwili całe światło wniknęło we mnie. Wydobyła się ze mnie fala energii. W urwisku byłem już tylko ja i Szczerbatek. Czułem jak jakaś potęzna moc mnie wypełnia. Wiedziałem o dużo więcej. Polatałem jeszcze ze Szczerbatkiem i wróciłem do wioski. Okazało się że mamy gości. Pobiegłem do do domu. '- Cześć już jestem.' '- Cześć Czkawka. Chodź mamy gości.' Poszedłem tam chociaż niezbyt chciałem. Okazało się że to jakaś dalsza rodzina. Przywitałem się i usiadłem do stołu. Nagle zaczęło się coś dziać. Wyczułem że coś nam zagraża, a po chwili zabrzmiał róg zwiastujący przybycie gości lub wrogów. Przypłynął Dagur ze swoją armadą. Postanowiłem skończyć ukrywanie mocy. Rozdział 6 BITWA I WIELKIE ZASKOCZENIE 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Dagur stanął na dziobie łodzi. '- Stoick! Poddaj się nie masz ze mną szans.' '- Nigdy się nie poddam!!' '- W takim razie zginiesz.' '- Zginę ale wolny!!' Dagur kazał łucznikom wycelować. Wystrzelili. Co to to nie. Zatrzymałem strzały telekinezą. Spadły na ziemię. '- Jak to?-to jedyne co zdołał wydusić bo mu przerwałem.' '- Jak widzisz nie jesteśmy bezbronni.' Wszyscy się zdziwili gdy wypowiedziałem te słowa. Rozłożyłem ręce a po obu stronach jego floty pojawiły się wielkie fale. Złożyłem ręce przed sobą, tym samym woda zalała statki Dagura. Za moją sprawą również pojawiły się bużowe chmury. '- To co Dagur wycofasz się czy masz zamiar stracić życie i wszystkich ludzi?' '- Już się boje Czkawka, nic mi nie zrobisz!' '- A założymy się?' Wzniosłem ręce do góry i zacząłem powoli rozgramiać jego armię, a raczej to co z niej zostało. Nikt nie przeżył oprócz Dagura któremu dałem szansę. '- To twoja ostatnia szansa, albo damy ci łódź i odpłyniesz albo zginiesz.' Wybrał opcję ucieczki. Opóściłem ręce. Buża się skończyła. Dogurowi dano lódź i odpłynął. Wokół mnie zebrał się tłum. Przecisnął się ojciec, mama i Astrid. '- Czkawka jak tyś to zrobił? To było niesamowite.- tata co dziwne był zadowolony.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania